Me, Myself, and Tokiya!
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Ittoki is entering Saotome Performing Arts School for the first time, and he is also falling in love for the first time. However, is his first love a mutual feeling? *Disclaimer: I don't own Uta No Prince-sama; strictly entertainment purposes only*


**_I understand it has "Hayato Ichinose" as the character, but we all know that I mean, Tokiya!_**

_The first time I ever saw him I knew I was in love. _It was September when I, Ittoki Otoya, found out that he was going to be living with me at the dorms. "I'm Ittoki Otoya; it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said. He was very withdrawn the first time I saw him. "Well, Otoya-kun, I'm Ichinose Tokiya." He said. I always saw him as one who would have fun and not let anything keep him under stress; I was irrefutably incorrect.

"Ichinose-san, where is the sheet of paper I had on my desk!?" I asked. There he was sleeping peacefully on the couch that sat at the edge of his bed. I walked over there. _Poor Ichinose-san; he must be exhausted from all the late night work he's been doing._ I brushed the hair out of his face. I could see his breathing pattern; his chest was rising and falling slowly. I went to the bureau, and I grabbed the largest blanket that was in there.

"There; now he should more comfortable." I said. I had decided to sit on the floor, and there I was, leaning against the side of the couch. He had woken up before I did. "Did he do this for me?" He asked. He saw me sitting upright, and he went to touch my shoulder. When he did; however, I was already asleep, and I fell on the ground. "Otoya-kun!" he yelled. I was still asleep, but I remember waking up for a moment, and I saw him hovering over me until I fell back into my slumber.

After that, everything became awkward for us. I would be working silently at my desk, but his desk would stay unattended. I would go around the school; he would be reading a book, and the second he saw me, he got up and left. I didn't know what the problem was, but I wanted an answer desperately. I was determined to get my answer somehow, but when I tried, I failed. "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked. He gave me a look of disgust. "Why? You really want to know. You're an eyesore. I am tired of looking at you. I _hate_ you." He said. His words plunged my heart into darkness. I was so in love with him; I wanted us to become friends, but that world will never come into being. So, that day, I put my diary beside my bed. He came in hours later thinking I was asleep. He turned on the lights. "Hey Otoya-kun, what are you doing asleep? It's still early." He walked over to me; he rolled me over, and he saw my eyes open with no color in them. "Otoya-kun; Otoya-kun!" He shook me twice. I didn't move. He looked up at my right hand, and he saw a pill bottle and a diary with the page still marked. He opened up the diary, and saw the same words over and over again. _I LOVE HIM! _

He was so surprised. He took the pill bottle, and read the label. They were anxiety pills. He had no idea that he had caused me so much pain. Before he knew it, he was brushing my hair. "I'm so sorry, Otoya-kun! I never knew I caused you so much pain! So please, please wake up!?" he cried. The tears fell on my face, and they ran down my face. Suddenly, he saw my finger twitch. He smiled with tears still on his face.

He called an ambulance to save me. I woke up the next morning, and there he was; he was sitting in a chair right beside me. I looked down. He was holding my hand. I smiled. He woke up and saw my face. He smiled, and he jumped up from his seat and kissed me on the lips. They were soft. I was in so much shock. When he stopped, he embraced me. "You idiot; what did you do!?" he yelled. I was so in shock. "Well, I was so sad when you told me all of those things, so I went to my room, and I wrote in my diary. I was under so much stress, and my medicine wasn't working. Before I knew it, I had forgotten how many pills I had taken, and then I was so tired. I had lain down and fell asleep." I said. "How long have you felt this way about me?" he asked. I looked down. "Since the first time I ever saw you. I guess you could call it "love at first sight"." I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I looked at him puzzled. "Well, I thought you would reject me, so I thought that just getting to know you was better at the time." I replied. He looked at me, and smiled. "Me too." He said. "I never meant any of those words; I was just sad because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." He confessed. I pulled him close to me. "I guess we were both hiding something, weren't we?" I smiled.

After a couple of days, I was taken out of the hospital, but even after that, Ichinose-san wouldn't let me go anywhere without him. "Can I go to the toilet by myself?" I asked. He looked at me with a straight face. "No." he said. "Why you!" I was so upset because he was treating me like a child. "You know you are a real pushover!" I said. He came up beside me and kissed me. "I know, but that's just how it is." He smiled.

That September, the one that changed my life is the one memory that I have shared with my true love, and as they say, "True love is found in many different ways". This time it was really true. I will never forget the wonderful day that we met and soon fell in love. Me, myself, and Tokiya.

~Fin

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first UtaPri fanfiction! Please review; any suggestions are really grateful~!**


End file.
